


Resisting Oikawa

by BriteWrite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, OikawaKage oneshot, Oneshot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriteWrite/pseuds/BriteWrite
Summary: Kageyama is in denial of the truth





	Resisting Oikawa

They’d lost. Again.

Kageyama grit his teeth and shoved his water bottle back into his bag. He’d left the court straight after their match, not able to face his teammates. As usual they would pat him on the back and promise to win next time, but Kageyama knew better. Everything was off. He was the reason they’d lost and that didn’t sit right in his stomach.

“Tobio-chan.”

Kage resisted the urge to groan, choosing to ignore the voice as he continued to pack away his kit. The changing room door clicked shut behind him, muffling the cheers coming from the courts.

“Don’t be like that Tobio, there will be other games. Some things cannot be helped.”

Kage stopped what he was doing and span towards the door.

“Is there something you wanted?” He kept his face carefully blank as he watched Oikawa leaning casually against the door frame, his arms folded over his chest.

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed slightly, then he laughed.

“As pleasant as ever, I see.”

Kage turned and snatched up his bag.

“If you are here to gloat, then I do not have time to stand and listen to you.” He headed for the door, ignoring the annoying smirk on Oikawa’s face.

It was as he got close that the other’s arm snapped out, blocking Kage’s path out of the room.

“You know why I am here, Tobio.” Oikawa raised an eyebrow and Kage stiffened.

“If _that _is what you want, then you are out of luck. It was a mistake.”

“No, it wasn’t.” Oikawa said softly, staring at him.

Kage’s mind flashed back to the last time they’d been in this situation. Oikawa’s lips, his hands, his cock. Kageyama couldn’t stop the slight blush on his cheeks. He hated it.

“Yes, it was. Now, let me pass.”

Oikawa hummed and tilted his head, making a show of thinking about it.

“No.” He smirked. “You know it wasn’t a mistake.” Kage frowned as Oikawa pressed on. “If it was a mistake then why did you text me last night, asking if I would be here today?”

“Because I wanted to know if I’d have the honour of kicking your ass.”

“No, you didn’t. You have never text me before a game before.” Oikawa leaned in closer, his words barely above a whisper. “You wanted to know if I would be here, in this room, with you.”

Kage pushed Oikawa sharply away from him, taking a step back to get some distance between them. Oikawa laughed as he leaned back against the door frame.

“You know I’m right.” Oikawa grinned.

“Shut up!” Kageyama snapped, balling his hands into fists.

“You can deny it as much as you want Tobio, but you cannot hide the truth from me.” Oikawa pushed himself upright and advanced on Kage. “You need to accept it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. There is nothing to accept.” Kage backed up until he hit the wall but still, Oikawa kept coming.

“Stop lying to yourself. Stop lying to your team. All the while I, this, us, are on your mind your head is not in the game. You are playing badly because you are not focused. We are not kids in high school anymore, sneaking kisses behind the gym.” He stopped inches away from Kageyama and looked down at him with narrowed eyes. “Start being honest with yourself, and your game will improve.”

“You’re wrong.” Kageyama tilted his chin up defiantly to meet Oikawa’s stare, fighting to keep his voice even.

Oikawa laughed as if the concept of him being wrong was absurd.

“I am not wrong. You are being a coward.” He hummed. “Again.”

Kage shoved Oikawa in the chest, sending him and his smirk backwards, but he inhaled sharply as his hands met solid muscle. In his next breath his hands fisted in Oikawa’s shirt and dragged him back in again. Oikawa’s laugh was cut short as Kage crushed their lips together.

Oikawa fought to break the kiss.

“You cannot deny what you want, Tobio, what you desire.”

“Shut up!” Kage dragged him back into the kiss

Oikawa’s hands fell to Kage’s hips, before sliding up under his shirt and around his back. Kage’s breath hitched, feeling the hard length of his body press up against Oikawa’s.

The kiss was hard and they both battled for control, desperate to taste each other. Kage’s hands tightened in the other’s shirt, threatening to rip the fabric.

Oikawa pulled back enough to chuckle.

“Eager, I see.”

“Would you just shut up.”

Kage ripped the shirt over Oikawa’s head, quickly following it with his own, and dropped them to the floor. Oikawa’s hands slid over the soft skin of the other’s waist and up his ribs as Kage’s arms locked around his neck. They kissed again and this time Oikawa won. Kage opened to him, arching his back to press their chests together, enjoy the feel of solid muscle against him.

Oikawa’s hands dipped into the back of his shorts and squeezed, pulling him in so their hips ground together. Kage’s head dropped back as he moaned and Oikawa took the chance to kiss and nip his way along the pulse in his throat.

Kage’s eyes flickered shut and he moaned softly as Oikawa rolled his hips against Kage’s. Lips moved against his neck as Oikawa spoke.

“I’d forgotten how delicious you are.”

Kage blushed but didn’t respond. As Oikawa lifted him off the floor, he wrapped his legs around Oikawa’s waist tightly, desperate to touch more of him. His fingers pushed into Oikawa’s hair, gripping the soft strands tightly and making the other moan.

“Hurry up.” Kage grunted, feeling his cock harden between them.

“Whatever you say, Tobio.”

Oikawa found the closest countertop and sat Kage on it. His hand gripped Oikawa’s length through the fabric of his shorts and rubbed him. Kage smirked and Oikawa moaned and pressed into the feeling. Oikawa’s hands dragged Kage’s shorts down his hips and he moved away slightly to strip Kage completely. Kage pushed Oikawa’s shorts off his hips, his hand wrapping instantly around his cock to stroke him.

Oikawa was back on him within seconds. His hand settling on the back of Kage’s neck to draw him in to another hard kiss. The kiss muffled their joint moans as they stroked each other. Kage ran his thumb over the tip of Oikawa’s cock and smirked when he felt the other gasp.

After a while, Oikawa pushed Kage back onto the counter, kissing down his chest as his hand moved lower. His wet fingertips slid over Kage’s entrance and the other arched in surprise.

“When did you-?”

“I’m always prepared.” Oikawa hummed with a grin and slid his finger into Kage. He watched with delight as Kage moaned and automatically spread his legs wider. Kage tried to press back against the finger, eager for more and Oikawa gladly gave it, quickly adding a second.

Kage grabbed a handful of Oikawa’s hair and dragged him back up into a kiss. Kage rolled his hips back against Oikawa’s hand, working himself on the other’s fingers.

He was close to coming when those fingers vanished and he groaned in annoyance, breaking the kiss to snap at Oikawa. He barely had time to open his mouth when something thicker pressed against his hole.

His head dropped back against the countertop as Oikawa pressed into him, stretching and filling him. His breaths, coming in fast gasps, were replaced be a long moan as Oikawa worked his way deeper into him.

“Oh, Tooru.” He breathed, his grip tightening on Oikawa’s hair.

“Fuck, I love that.” Oikawa’s lips went back to Kage’s neck, his teeth grazing the junction between his shoulder and neck.

“You talk too much.”

Kage shifted beneath him and Oikawa smirked. He drew back and thrust forward hard. Skin slapped skin as Oikawa fucked into him mercilessly. Kage’s nails dug into the skin of his forearms as he held on to him. A warm hand wrapped around his cock and Kage groaned loudly as he pressed up into it.

Oikawa moaned as Kage tightened around him, his hand stroking Kage in quick firm strokes. He pushed Kage quickly closer and closer to the edge.

Kage writhed beneath him, his breath coming in quick, sharp pants. Suddenly, he came hard crying out Oikawa’s name and tightening around the cock in him.

Oikawa thrust into him again before coming too. His hips jerked and pressed into Kage deeply.

He collapsed over Kage after, breathing heavily.

As the world righted itself again the sound of cheers from the courts drifted back in. Kage pushed at Oikawa’s shoulder and the other groaned but moved. Carefully Oikawa pulled back, dropping to sit back on one of the benches as Kage pushed himself to sit up. He stared at Oikawa, his breathing finally starting to even out. The other met his gaze, unflinching.

“I have to go.” Kage pushed himself up to stand, pleased his legs stayed strong. He reached for his clothes.

“That’s it? Nothing else to say?”

Kage grabbed a handful of tissues to clean himself up before he began pulling his clothes on. He turned away as he pulled his shorts up and pushed his feet into his shoes.

“What else do you want me to say?”

“I was expecting more arguing.”

Kage sighed and turned to face Oikawa. He threw the other’s shirt at him, hitting him in the chest with it.

“You are right.”

Oikawa blinked in surprise, then raised an eyebrow. “I usually am.”

“I need to be honest with them.” Kage pressed on. He grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder. “I need to be honest with myself.”

He stepped up to Oikawa and leaned down to kiss him. Oikawa tilted up to meet his lips, disappointed that it was brief. He went to pull him in for a longer one when Kage stood and headed for the door, leaving Oikawa sat naked and staring after him.

“Tobio.” Oikawa called. Kage paused with his hand on the doorknob. “See you at the next meet.”

Kage smiled to himself.

“Get dressed, the others will be in to change soon.” He glanced over his shoulder. “I’ll text you.”

He caught a glimpse of Oikawa’s grin and he rolled his eyes as he let himself out of the room and shut the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading and getting this far! I hope you enjoyed it and I would be grateful for any and all feedback! <3 xx


End file.
